


Do It Right

by sublime42



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Age Play, Arguing, Diapers, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublime42/pseuds/sublime42
Summary: Jaskier gets hit with a curse that makes him mentally regress and act like a baby for a week. Yennefer and Geralt have to take care of him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 18
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally inspired by A Force to be Reckoned With by combferre_writer01. But I made it a little different (Jaskier is still physically an adult) and added more drama. I hope that is ok :)
> 
> Link to the mentioned fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367071/chapters/53436715

Jaskier been in a tavern, singing a new song about accidentally sleeping with an ugly woman, when someone had thrown a shoe at him. This happened sometimes - people got annoyed and threw things at him - but this time was a bit different. The man who threw it started laughing at him, which was really what caused him to stop singing.

"Do you mind?" Jaskier asked, annoyed.

The man just continued laughing. Then he opened his hand and threw something black at Jaskier.

"If you're going to embarrass yourself, you might as well go all the way," was all he said. 

The last thing that Jaskier remembered was a feeling like a shock, followed by everything going black.

00

Geralt knocked loudly on Yennefer's door, Jaskier slung over his shoulder.

"Yennefer! I know you're in there! This is an emergency!" Geralt shouted.

The mage appeared a moment later.

"What emergency? Why are you here?"

She looked annoyed. Not that Geralt really cared - he had bigger problems to attend to.

"He's been cursed." He spoke of Jaskier, who Yennefer now noticed was crying hysterically.

"With what?" She watched as Jaskier attempted to kick Geralt's chest and stomach, only for Geralt to wrap an arm around his legs to prevent it.

"Is there somewhere I can put him down?" Geralt asked. 

With his legs bound, Jaskier started trying to hit Geralt on the back, but Geralt simply ignored it.

"Uh. Sure?" Yennefer answered, opening the door wider.

She led Geralt to her bedroom and motioned towards the bed.

"Do you have a cloth? You'll want to put it down."

Yennefer stared at him for a moment, but went to the closet to retrieve an old blanket. She placed it on the bed and watched as Geralt lowered Jaskier onto his back. The bard was still crying, but more quietly now. Then the smell hit her.

"Did he... soil himself?" She asked. 

"The curse mentally regressed him. He thinks he's an infant."

Yennefer blinked.

"Seriously?"

"I wish I was lying."

"Alright. Um. Let's get him out of his clothes, then."

Geralt turned to leave, but Yennefer quickly grabbed his arm.

"Oh no. You're not leaving. I need you here. _He_ needs you here." Jaskier was already making grabby hands at Geralt, despite his earlier outburst.

Geralt sighed.

"I've no experience with children."

"And I'm not strong enough to pick him up. You're staying, or you're taking him with you when you leave."

Geralt glared at her, resigned.

00

First things first, Yennefer found some old sheets and tore them in half. She could fashion larger cloth diapers out of them. She also found an old sleep shirt which would probably fit Jaskier as well, and some warm woolen socks. When she had everything ready, she retrieved a bowl of warm water and another cloth for cleaning.

"Alright," she tickled Jaskier's stomach as she unbuttoned his trousers. He giggled and smiled at her, and didn't fight her as she removed them. He had undergarments on, and she removed those as well, casting them aside for a servant to either clean or burn later.

Jaskier must have been wet for several hours, because his thighs were bright red. Yennefer frowned.

"Geralt, in my study there is a rack of potions and poultices. You'll see a small round jar with a light purple cream inside. Please get it for me."

He nodded and stalked off, returning quickly with the item.

Yennefer used the cloth to clean Jaskier up as best she could, then rubbed the lotion all over his legs. It would help cure his rash, and make it less painful for him. He sighed as she did this, clearly relieved. The poor boy must have been in pain, she realized.

It took her a little while to maneuver Jaskier into the diaper, but after a few attempts she got it done, closing it with a large pin. 

"Help me get this on him," she said, regarding the sleeping shirt.

Geralt silently sat Jaskier up and maneuvered the shirt over his arms and head. It went down to his knees. Yennefer helped him put on his socks and they were done.

"There we are. Much more comfortable," she said, smiling.

Jaskier simply smiled back and held up his arms, wanting to be held.

00

Jaskier rested his head on Geralt's chest as Geralt held him, his arms supporting Jaskier's legs and bum. Jaskier had wrapped his arms around Geralt's neck and was slowly falling asleep. Yennefer silently thought to herself that he looked adorable.

"You said a black shadow came from the man's hand?" She asked, looking over her papers.

"Yes."

"It sounds like a humiliation curse. It's usually short term, a week at most, but it's meant to embarrass the person who gets caught up in it. Make them act like a child, they never live it down and so on."

"How do we fix him?" Was Geralt's next question.

"Well, there's the problem. There are antidotes, but they have the possibility to do more harm than good. There could be side effects. Pretty bad ones. He could become very ill, or lose the ability to speak for a while. Those are just some of the outcomes that have happened. It's probably better just to wait it out."

Geralt stared at her.

"Just leave him like this?"

"Yes. We can care for him here. It's only for a week."

Geralt didn't like it but he didn't want to hurt Jaskier either. 

"If it's the only way, then."


	2. Chapter 2

Jaskier was asleep within a few minutes of their conversation, so Yennefer made up a spot on her bed for him. She and Geralt tucked him in and surrounded him with pillows on both sides to ensure he didn't fall. 

"We need supplies," Yennefer said, as they left the room. "Another sleep shirt. More socks. More cloth for diapers. I suppose he'll need milk, and something to drink out of. Perhaps I can fashion something. Some soft foods too."

"I can take care of that," Geralt told her. Truthfully, he was happy to do it. Staying near Jaskier in this state made him uncomfortable. 

"Good. In that case, I'll tend to him while your gone." She reached into a small bag at her hip and handed him some coins. "Don't be gone for too long."

00

Jaskier slept for 3 hours, then began to cry. Despite his physical age the cries sounded oddly...young. it unnerved Yennefer a bit. Still, she quickly returned to him, bringing a cup of apple juice with her.

"Jaskier," she said, coming to his side. She sat on the edge of the bed and helped him sit up. When he began to fall back she realized that he didn't have the capability to sit up on his own. Mentally he was very, very young. 

Not knowing what else to do, she sat behind him and allowed him to lean back on her. He had to be hungry by now and she hoped that some juice might calm him. She held the mug to his lips and tipped his chin back a little to help him drink. It was very slow going, and occasionally messy, but he managed to get some of it down.

At least it stopped him crying. Now he was just fidgeting with a blanket, amusing himself by pulling it up and down. Then he looked up at her with a huge smile, his big blue eyes shining. She couldn't help but smile back. He really was adorable. 

00

Yennefer was playing peekaboo with Jaskier when Geralt returned with the requested items. 

Upon seeing Geralt, Jaskier stopped playing.

"G!" He squealed, making grabby hands once again. 

"He can talk now?" Geralt asked. Knowing better than to ignore Jaskier, he quickly picked him up. Feeling Jaskier nuzzle his face into his neck _almost_ made him smile. 

"Sometimes, but not much. It sort of varies. The most I've heard is 'Yeh' for me and 'G' for you."

"Hmm."

"I see you got what we needed."

Jaskier squirmed a bit and Geralt instinctively bounced him up and down, making the boy laugh. 

"Yes. All of it. I even found something for him to drink from." He nodded towards a knit bag that contained several items. 

Yennefer found what he meant; a leather pouch with the hollow tip of a cow horn at the end.*

"This could work."

"Yen." 

Yennefer looked at Geralt once again.

"Yes?"

"I think he needs a change."

00

"Watch as I do this so that you learn too," Yennefer said, as she removed Jaskier's diaper.

He'd gone number two this time and while it wasn't pleasant, she was hardly bothered. Had she her own child she would have to deal with this anyway. Geralt, however, looked disturbed. 

"Come on, Geralt. Everyone goes." Her hands worked quickly, cleaning Jaskier with wet cloths then tying and pinning a new diaper. 

"How can I look at him the same way if I must do that?" He questioned. 

"I don't know, but you'll find a way," Yennefer replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *apparently medieval Slavs used baby bottles like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaskier slept between Yennefer and Geralt that night. Yennefer's bed was big enough for all three, and having Jaskier there made it easier to ensure that someone was available if he cried and that he wouldn't roll off the bed.

Clearly, Jaskier had a favorite, as he did his best to cuddle up with Geralt when the man came to bed. Geralt was at first bothered by this, but ultimately allowed it. He moved behind Jaskier to hold him, making the bard the little spoon, and Jaskier quickly closed his eyes, content and warm and happy to be held.

00

Yennefer awoke to someone playing with her hair.

She cracked her eyes open to find Jaskier staring at her, one hand in her hair, picking it up, putting it down and sometimes pulling it.

Geralt was still asleep, his arm still around Jaskier's waist. She smiled at the boy and he reached out to touch her face, doing so gently. 

"Hello, little one," she whispered, running a hand through his hair. The act made him smile and he struggled to move from Geralt's grasp and into Yennefer's. Geralt removed his arm and turned over, still asleep, so Yennefer pulled Jaskier towards her and pulled the blanket up higher on him. He rested his head on her chest and listened to her heart until he fell back asleep.

00

At dawn Jaskier began to cry again. Both Geralt and Yennefer woke up.

"He must be hungry, he barely ate yesterday," Yennefer explained. "Can you change him while I get him something to eat?"

"...Fine," Geralt agreed, though he really didn't like the idea of it. He pushed himself out of bed and moved Jaskier as gently as possible so that he could work. The bard kicked at him and cried harder.

"Jaskier, I'm trying to make you more comfortable. Do you want to sit around all day in your own filth?"

Of course there was no response but more crying. Geralt had no idea why he had even bothered to say it.

"Shhh, it's alright," he tried again, speaking more gently this time.

He did his best to treat Jaskier with care, cleaning him up softly and kindly before wrapping him up again. He dug out the new sleep shirt he had purchased and dressed Jaskier in it, and put a new pair of socks on him as well. The boy was calming down now at least. 

"Up!" Jaskier demanded, giving Geralt sad puppy dog eyes.

"Hmph," Geralt sighed, before picking him up and taking him to see Yen.

00

It turned out that baby Jaskier was a very picky eater. They'd tried mashed and boiled carrots, green beans and turnips before finding that he liked mashed sweet potatoes. He spit mashed strawberries at Geralt but enjoyed raspberries. Water was not his thing, nor was milk, unless it was mixed with cream and honey.

All in all it took over two hours to feed him a meal, at the end of which time everyone was exhausted, including Jaskier. 

The adults put him down for a nap and tried to enjoy the few hours of peace that they knew they'd have.


	4. Chapter 4

The next three days went on in a similar way. There was a lot of crying, fussing, diaper changes, feedings every 4 hours, but happy times too. Geralt had to admit that baby Jaskier was growing on him. He was just so damned... cute! And the fact that he loved Geralt and was constantly begging to be near him and held by him made him more adorable. Not that Geralt would ever admit it.

But, there had been stress as well. Yennefer tended to need a lot of sleep and when this was interrupted she often felt moody. Geralt was feeling awkward as well, being unused to such domestic arrangements, and there had ultimately been a fight. It wasn't over anything huge- the lotion that they used to help Jaskier avoid diaper rash had gone missing and Yennefer blamed Geralt, who denied ever moving it.

Tempers flared and the two adults began to yell at each other loud enough to wake Jaskier, who promptly began to scream as well.

The arguement ended with Yennefer storming out to "take care of some business in town".

Seeing how upset Jaskier was made Geralt feel guilty. Jaskier didn't understand what was happening, he only heard shouting and it scared him.

To try to make up for it, Geralt had spent the morning reading Jaskier stories, the boy sitting on his lap and listening intently. As he grew more tired, Jaskier put his thumb in his mouth and leaned back to rest on Geralt's chest, his eyes closing. 

Geralt moved to put him to bed but Jaskier began to fuss, so Geralt did what he learned often quieted him. He picked the boy up and walked him around in the house or outside, showing him things along the way.

"Look at these posies," he would say, pointing at the flowers. He would let Jaskier touch them, then move on to something else. It seemed to typically appease him. This time it wasn't working. He was still fussy and squirming. His diaper was clean so Geralt moved on to food. He sat Jaskier on his lap and brought a spoonful of mushed sweet potatoes to his mouth. Jaskier refused it, which was odd, because it had been one of his favorites.

He tried several other items, all of which Jaskier turned away from. Frowning, Geralt gave up and took him to the bedroom, hoping that a cuddle might calm Jaskier down.

00

When Yennefer returned it was to the sound of crying. She followed the sound into the bedroom, where she found Geralt holding Jaskier and bouncing him in his arms.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned. As time went by she felt more and more attached to Jaskier.

"I think he's ill. He won't eat and he keeps crying."

Yennefer came closer and rested a hand on Jaskier's forehead. 

"He isn't too warm, but that doesn't mean he isn't sick. Poor thing," she said, pouting sympathetically. 

Jaskier suddenly reached out for Yennefer, grabbing her hair. He tried to pull her closer, but she took it for playing and gently removed his hand. 

"I'll try to feed him." 

She returned to the room with a small bowl of milk and cream with honey mixed in, along with bread.

"Sit him down with his back to your chest," she instructed. 

Geralt did as he was told, wrapping an arm around Jaskier's stomach to keep him in place. Yennefer sat in front of them and dipped a small piece of bread into the milk and cream mixture. 

"Can you eat this for me, sweetie?" She asked, cupping his face with her free hand. 

Jaskier sniffled and looked at her, then at the bread. He opened his mouth when she held it to his lips and slowly sucked on the bread and swallowed it.

"So good. Such a good boy. Can you eat a little more?" She held up another piece and ruffled his hair after he ate. 

The little rewards seemed to encourage him. Right then, he seemed content. Though there was still tension between Geralt and Yennefer, they seemed to be working together well enough. 

But then he finished the bread and she moved to get up. 

"I need to be alone this evening," she stated.

Jaskier felt Geralt tense up slightly in anger, but he didn't verbally respond. Jaskier hated it. All he could think was that he wanted both of them. He started to cry again and Geralt sighed.

"I'll stay with him," Geralt said. 

Yennefer simply nodded and left.

00

Jaskier just wouldn't stop screaming. It was almost infuriating. Geralt was starting to lose his patience. What else could the boy want?! All of his needs were met.

As the night wore on it became clear that unless something changed, neither of them would get rest. But what could he do? Yennefer was clearly still angry and interrupting her would make things worse. 

Geralt took a deep breath to center himself. Yelling at Jaskier, as he honestly wanted to do, would not help things. It would just make the boy more upset. 

"Jaskier, please calm down," he tried. 

Nothing. If anything Jaskier cried louder. 

In the end, Geralt plugged up his ears with candle wax until Jaskier finally exhausted himself and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Yennefer was in a much better mood. She had locked herself into a bedroom on the other side of the house and slept for ten hours. Upon waking she found that she missed Jaskier. Waking up next to him was oddly nice.

She stretched and dressed and made her way to the bedroom that the boys were in. There were no sounds coming from within so she opened the door as quietly as she could. 

The two were on the bed, Jaskier half on top of Geralt with his face wedged near Geralt's armpit. Geralt himself was splayed out, looking as if he had simply fallen asleep right where he was instead of getting into bed. The blankets and pillows were everywhere. What had happened?

Geralt, with his heightened senses, stirred upon hearing her. He gently moved Jaskier over so that he could sit up.

"Yennefer."

"Geralt. What happened? The room is a mess."

"He screamed well into the night. When I put him down he threw everything around. He eventually tired himself out."

"You couldn't handle him then," she noted.

"Your help would have been appreciated." He glared at her.

As if sensing the renewed tension Jaskier sniffled and opened his eyes. Upon seeing Yennefer he perked up.

"Yen!"

"Jas!" She mimicked, smiling at him. "I'll take him today," she addressed Geralt. "You're welcome to the rest of the house."

Geralt stood up and made his way to the door, but as he touched the doorknob Jaskier let out a wail that was louder than anything he had ever heard come from the bard. When he turned around the crying silenced slightly. 

"I don't understand," Geralt said. He was tired and this whole thing was confusing. 

"Maybe he wants you to stay. I can watch him until you get some more rest, if you don't mind coming back later," Yennefer replied.

Geralt agreed and had once again started opening the door when the shrieking started again.

Jaskier cried louder, this time placing one hand on Yennefer's dress and extending one towards Geralt.

Geralt sighed. He got the message, loud and clear.

"He wants both of us to stay with him."

Geralt slowly walked towards the bed and sat down. Jaskier was in between him and Yennefer now and he grabbed Geralt's shirt as if trying to ensure he wouldn't leave again. 

As if on cue, he stopped crying.

There was an awkward silence as neither adult felt particularly comfortable near the other. Yennefer quietly rubbed Jaskier's back while Geralt sat there and allowed Jaskier to half cling to him.

"I suppose I ought to apologize," Yennefer finally said. "It's a poor excuse but I was very tired and this whole thing has touched a nerve with me. You know how badly I've wanted my own child. While caring for Jaskier is nice, it is a reminder of what I do not have."

"I know. I should have tried harder to help," Geralt answered. "It is hard seeing my....friend... like this."

There was another silence, but both knew that the other had forgiven. 

Jaskier began to fidget and Yennefer stood up.

"I believe he needs to be changed again. I'll get the cloths."

Geralt shook his head.

"I can do it."

Yennefer smiled. 

"I can help at least."

00

That night the three sat together near the fireplace in the sitting room. Jaskier had started showing signs of coming out of the curse, such as being able to say their full names and larger words like 'food' or 'play'. Currently he was playing with a set of blocks that Geralt had purchased.

"He should be back to normal in two days at most," Yennefer said. "I think I'll miss him."

"I will be glad to have him back," was Geralt's response. "Though... he is sort of...cute... like this." He blushed slightly at that statement. 

"It wasn't so bad, was it? Besides the fight. Us living together, caring for him."

"It wasn't."

"It makes me wonder if we could be together one day. Perhaps take in an orphan child, raise them together."

"Hmm." He considered her statement. It really was somewhat nice living like this.

"Perhaps." He finally answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, the ending makes it easy for me to continue this with other fanfics if I wanted :)


End file.
